darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
New Weapon Test
Back to 2011 Logs Eon Optimus Prime Slipstream Eon says, "Hey, command? Eon speaking." Optimus Prime says, "Optimus Prime here. Continue, soldier" Eon says, "Requesting authorization to head out for Field testing of new equipment. Testing location *transmits coordinates of a location in the Aluminum hills*" Optimus Prime says, "Permission granted, but mind if I go with you?" Eon says, "By all means sir, I would not want to be ambushed by the 'cons." Optimus Prime says, "I'll meet you at Iacons' west gate." Eon says, "Affirmative, sir." Eon says, "skip to arrival at location." The aluminum hills, usually one of the quietest locations on Cybertron. Now however, the silence is shattered by the roar of engines as a sleek, dark sports car arrives in the area, not travelling at an extreme speed, but not hanging around either. Rumbling along was Primes' battle truck mode, alongside Eon on the road along with one or two others who came along too. He keeps up with the sleeker one easily as he slows finally "We're approaching the location." he reports. Responding on the radio, as he pulls to a halt, Eon sounds.. well, not as scientific as he normally does, "Oh yes, I know, sir. This is going to be fun.. It's been a while since I had an opportunity to test so many of my inventions. " Then he transforms, cricking his neck, and looking out across the horizon. "Sounds like you've been anticipating this for a while. Do you need any help? " asks Prime, transforming and scanning the reflective horizon Eon chuckles, scanning the horizon, "I should be alright. need to set up some targets first.. Though a few extra pairs of optics to make sure we aren't interrupted is always useful." "I can take care of that while you set up." promises Prime, transforming again to do a quick roundabout of the area. Eon nods, and he proceeds to set up a dozen target drones across the hillside, some at ground level, some with antigravs so they fly, to give aerial targets. Slipstream is on a routine aerial patrol, not going especially fast but certainly staying under any radar in place. She weaves between buildings at a pace that is rather leisurely for a seeker. Eon smiles once he has set up, and he looks towards Optimus, wherever he is, "We clear to begin, Sir?" Rumbling back towards Eon, Prime honks his horn "All clear Eon. Let's see what's first!" Long distance to Eon: Slipstream nods. Eon nods, and he extracts his first weapon system from his subspace compartment, it would appear to be a sleek laser rifle of some sort, though there are a number of dials and sockets in the weapon. "Alright. First up the control tests.. basic laser fire. " he takes careful, patient aim, to shoot at the targets in order, bulls eyeing the lot. Slipstream readies her scanners as she is about to clear the buildings and enter the area where the aluminum hills are located. Once the last building is cleared, she dives down lower, just skimming the surface by about ten feet. Prime spots a glimmer, but it was too low to really be identified. He glances that way curiously, and then back to eons' work. "Good shot." Eon smiles, nodding in some satisfaction that his targeting systems are suitably calibrated. "Alright. Control test completed. First test, Plasma rifle." taking a trio of flasks from his subspace compartment, he plugs them into his rifle, switching a couple of dials. "Low intensity first, and we can gradually dial it up. If my calculations are correct, we should see a marked improvement in destructive potential and stability. " Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 19! Slipstream's scanners pick up the two life signs forward and to the right of her location, a more detailed scan telling her it's Autobots. Oh this should be fun. She increases speed, sticking to her low altitude as her weapons ready to fire. Eon starts to take aim at the first of his target drones, quite methodical in his actions, his shots smooth and precise. Three rounds of shots at his targets are taken in rapid succession, before he pauses, frowning. "Hmm. At 60 percent possibility there's a sharp temperature spike,. Raising it higher would be dangerous for now. " Optimus prime nods as he folds his limbs, quite clearly in full view of anyone flying this way in all his red and blue glory. He hrms as well at eons' comment "Coolant system a little bit edgy still? " he asks, taking a guess at what the problem may be. Eon nods, "Seems like it. But this is my general testing blaster for new fuel sources. I wanted to test the viability of raw plasma." Eon has not yet noticed the incoming flyer Slipstream locks in to the targets and let's fly a laser volley as she speeds towards them. "Ahh, I see." says Prime, and then looks up as the lasers come their way "Eon, look out!" Eon sees the incoming laser fire, and he leaps to one side, yelping, "Agh! Slagging con!" Slipstream roars past the two, the heat of her jet wash and the sound of her engines chasing along behind her. She raises her altitude a bit and banks around, intent on another run at the duo. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Eon's Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs